The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed/dialogues
[ John finds Jack working a lathe in the barn.] Marston: Hey, Jack. Jack: Hey, Pa. Marston: Need a hand with that? Jack: No, sir, I've got it. Marston: Looks like you have. You know, you're real good with them tools. Jack: Thank you, Pa. Marston: You'll make this land real nice one day. Me and your mother, we do our part. By the time your turn comes, hell, this could be the nicest farm in the county. Jack: Maybe, Pa. Marston: You just got to learn to shoot straight or you'll get yourself eaten by some animal. Jack: Very funny, Pa. Marston: Thank you, son. Soon, it'll be quail season, we should have some fun then. Jack: Is there anything you don't like shooting, Pa? Marston: Well, I ain't met the thing yet, but as soon as I do I'll let you know. You can even put it in one of them books you read. Jack: Yeah, maybe I'll do that..."The day John Marston stopped shooting." Marston: Now, I ain't no literary man, but I don't think that'll sell. People like shooting in them things. Jack: I think you may be right there, Pa... Marston: So uhh, you ever hear talk about them machines that can make a man fly? Jack: Well sure, Pa, everybody knows about that. You know, they're going to be bringing one of those machines around the country next year for demonstration. One of them machines can turn men into angels. Marston: One of them machines can turn men into angels... [[Uncle] looks through a spyglass.] Uncle: John, come here. John, come here quick! Take a look at that. Marston: Jack. Get into the house. Lock all the doors. Whatever happens, don't come outside. You hear me? Whatever happens. Jack: Okay. Marston: Come here, son. gives him a hug. Marston: Whatever happens, keep the doors locked and your mother inside. Promise me, son. Promise me. Jack: Who is it, Pa? Marston: Just some old friends. Me and Uncle take care of it. Now you go inside and you keep the doors and the windows locked. Jack: I hear you. Marston: Then run. Uncle: Yeah. Run boy! leaves. Marston: Well, old man, looks like things is about to get settled once and for all. Uncle: So it seems. Marston: Come on, old man. I'm gonna need you to help me hold them off. kill the first wave. Uncle: Get in there. There'll be more coming! goes in the house. Abigail : What are we gonna do now? Jack: What's wrong, what's happened? Marston: Stay inside, you hear? Like I said. There'll be more coming. goes out to the porch anyway. Jack: Pa, what do they want? Marston: I don't know, son. Whatever it is, it ends here. Jack: Look how many there are. They're gonna kill us, aren't they? Marston: No, I ain't gonna let that happen. the ensuing minutes, Uncle gets shot up. Jack: Uncle, are you alright? Uncle: Dammit, I'm hit. kill two more waves. Marston: Hang in there, Uncle. I'm gonna get you out of here safe. Uncle: Ain't time, John. I ain't gonna make it off this porch anyhow. You take Jack and Abi... take them and... don't worry about me. Just get 'em out of here! dies. Jack: No! Uncle! Please! Oh my God! They killed him! Marston: Come on, son. Ain't nothin' we can do for him now. goes inside. Marston: We're leaving the farm. I'll watch from the silo. You two go to the barn, get the horses ready. Abigail: John... Marston: I'll meet you there. solemnly run past Uncle to the barn. Marston: We'll make a run to the barn. Stay close and keep your eyes open! starts slaying the invading Army. Marston: Alright, you're covered. Now, go, GO! Now! Quick! Run for it! get to the barn. Marston: Hey, come on. Now listen, Jack, darling, get on this horse. Get out of here. Go find a place to hide. Jack: You're coming with us, Pa. Marston: I'll catch up. You keep riding and don't look back and don't be worrying about me, you hear? Now get going... Abigail: You stay out of trouble, John. Marston: Ain't no trouble, Abigail. Ain't no trouble. I love you. Abigail: I love you. Marston: Now go. Git. ride off. John walks out the other side of the barn and puts up a fight, but gets mercilessly shot by overwhelming forces. On the nearby hill, those fleeing hear the many gunshots. Abigail: Did you hear that? Jack, we have to go back for Pa! ride back and find John dead; later, they bury him. In a flash-forward event, years later, Jack stands at the same gravesite to bury his mother. Category:Dialogues